The evolution of wireless networks may present a number of challenges and problems for video delivery along with delivery of other types of data within the same bandwidth. The proliferation of different content and uses of wireless networks presents a number of difficulties. Chief among the challenges and problems for video delivery with next-generation wireless networks is how to deliver video with more speed, efficiency, and quality, along with other increasing network traffic. Additionally, the transition to next-generation wireless networks presents challenges when conventional telecommunications equipment currently available may not yet be suitable for the next-generation wireless networks, which may include quantum physics and quantum computing technologies.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that address the foregoing problems. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.